callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash (mission)/Transcript
A satellite displays some cities: Bangkok, Thailand; Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia and Hong Kong, China. The plane, codenamed: "Pandora", containing cargos of Manticore that Mitchell and Cormack placed a tracker on in the previous mission is now being tracked by the satelliite. '' 'Cormack: Kingpin, this is Sentinel two-three. Tracker has been successfuly coupled with the target. The Pandora is tracked going to Rio Gallegos Air Base. Potential targets of Manticore around the United States is shown. 'Kingpin: '''Copy that two-three we've got Pandora in the crosshairs now. Projected destination is Rio Gallegos Air Base. If Irons is planning a strike anywhere in the hemisphere, this would represent an ideal staging point. Our only option is intercept Pandora in international airspace and forced a controlled landing. Coordinates for mid-air rendezvous to follow. '''Cormarck: '''Roger that, I've got a team suiting up now. '''Kingpin: '''It's a big step Cormarck. You'll be hitting Atlas directly. No more working from the shadows. ''The interception point marked at Darwin Glacier, Antarctica. As the Pandora gets close to Interception point, screen fades. Gameplay '''"CRASH" ANTARCTICA JANUARY 3, 2060 - 1750 HRS EXO TYPE ASSAULT *'BOOST JUMP (ACTIVATED)' *'SONICS (ACTIVATED)' *'MAG GLOVES (ACTIVATED)' Cormack: This is Sentinel 2-3 on final approach. Kingpin: Copy all, Sentinel 2-3. Your primary objective is the cargo. All other assets are expendable. Mitchell and Cormack are shown flying amidst a fog filled sky. Cormack: Affirmative, Kingpin. We will rendezvous with Guardian 5 at the drop point and secure the cargo. Sentinel 2-3 out. Pandora comes into view. Cormack: Activate mag grips. Both activate their Mag Gloves. Cormack: Alright Mitchell, time to bring this bird down. They go near the plane and attach onto the wings. Cormack: Watch the winds, use your mag grips to steady yourself. Set your charge. Mitchell goes near the center of the plane and places a plasma cutter. Cormack: Device set. The cutter is prepared for activation. Cormack: Activate on my mark. Mark! The cutters are activated, they begin to cut both wings. Cormack: 10 seconds! Let's get clear of the blast! Mitchell deactivates his Mag Gloves, making him be pulled back by the plane's speed. Cormack: The plane's banking! Hang on! Activates them again, attaching to the back of the VTOL. A drone attached to the VTOL comes out of the top, deploying a parachute. Cormack: That was too close. They detach and start flying besides the now descending Pandora. Cormack: Kingpin, chutes deployed. Cargo on tow. Heading to the drop point. Kingpin: Copy that, Sentinel 1. Guardian 5 in on the ground, ready to receive. Ilona (on radio): We have your signal Sentinel 2-3. Drone guidance is on target for the drop point. Cormack: Kingpin, any response by Atlas? Kingpin: We're tracking their orbital platform. No movement yet. Cormack: Keep us posted. Darwin Glacier, Antarctica Guardian 5: (not shown in subtitles) Sentinel 2, clear the cargo. Cormack: Touching down on your position, Ilona. The Pandora tries to shoot missiles at the Sentinel forces that are waiting for it, but it misses and crashes. Sentinel soldiers shoot the pilots and start entering the VTOL. Cormack and Mitchell land on the ground. Cormack: What do we got? Ilona: The extraction team blew the back hatch and is securing the cargo. Kingpin: All units be advised, we've picked up an Atlas QRF on approach. Drop pods are inbound on your position. Cormack: There! They look up as drop pods begin falling near the drop zone. Cormack: Sentinel 2, load the cargo onto Guardian 5 ASAP! Ilona: They're punctual, I'll give them that. They begin fighting the incoming forces as these go near Guardian 5." Ilona: Sentinel 2 isn't going to make it! Cormack: Push through to Guardian 5! As they go near the Sentinel VTOL, the cargo can be seen still on the ground, near the loading ramp. Guardian 5: I can't stay here any longer! Lifting off! Cormack: Negative, Guardian 5! Keep your ass on the ground. We'll load the cargo. Guardian 5 we got the cargo. Hold tight. Mitchell and Cormack approach the cargo and push it inside the VTOL, after that they get out of it and take cover behind a snow and ice barrier. Cormack: Guardian 5, cargo secured. Guardian 5: Affirmative, lifting off. An AST shoots missiles at Guardian 5, hitting it. Cormack: Take cover and draw fire from Guardian 5. Guardian 5: We're hit! We're hit! Cormack: ASTs incoming! Guardian 5: Kingpin, this is Guardian 5! We've lost rear stabilizers. A Titan tank appears and goes into the battlefield. Cormack: Titan tank on the horizon, watch out! The tank shoots anti-personnel missiles at them, hitting the ground below, making Ilona, Mitchell and Cormack fall into an ice cave. Cormack: Is everyone alright? Ilona: Never better. Cormack: Kingpin, do you copy? Kingpin: (static) Cormack: Dammit. We're too deep. We need to find a way to the cargo. Ilona goes near a wall and examines it. Ilona: Looks to be an opening through here... Stomps the ice wall, breaking it, showing a narrow passageway. Cormack: Right then. Let's move. They enter the passageway. Cormack: Lights... Cormack ignite a flare to light up the way. Ilona: 'It's getting colder. '''Cormack: '''Suit thermals are having hard time keeping up. ''The team continue walking. Some ice seen falling and cracking 'Ilona: '''Just some ice. We're clear. '''Cormack: '''Keep scanning. ''Some Atlas soldier is heard talking 'Ilona: '''Did you hear that? '''Cormack: '''Hold your fire. Movement ahead. ''Cormack put out the flare. The team stops in front of some Atlas soldiers. Some of them seen boost jumping. '''Cormack: '''Hold your shot. '''Ilona: '''Group on the right is leaving. '''Cormack: '''Let's clean up the rest, then follow the others. '''Cormack: '''Wait for 'em... '''Cormack: Ilona, you've got bottom right. I'll take left. Mitchell, take the two on the top. Cormack: '''On your shot, Mitchell. (During Battle) '''Ilona: '''I see an exit ahead, keep moving. '''Ilona: '''Watch out! '''Cormack: AST! Ilona: '''He's got Mitchell! '''Ilona: '''Watch your fire! '''Cormack: I don't have a shot! Ilona: Mitchell! Cormack: Get down!! Cormack: Mitchell, blow the bridge! Ilona:' Cormack! Ilona: 'Hold on! '''Ilona: '''I'v got you! '''Cormack: '''We need a way back to the surface. ''Gideon helps Mitchell up... '''Gideon: Trust me. ...and raises him out of the water. Ilona: Gideon? Atlas Commander: Atlas One, report! Gideon: This is Atlas Zero-One. Juarez and Michaels are KIA. Atlas Soldier: What- Gideon shoots both of his squadmates dead and releases Mitchell, Ilona, and Cormack. Ilona: Why now, Gideon? You could've escaped from New Baghdad with us. Gideon: 'And we'd all be none the wiser. There were just too many questions. I needed to find some answers myself. Irons is planning a pre-emptive strike against the United States. He's been secretly developing a WMD. A bio weapon. '''Ilona: '''And we're supposed to follow you? ''Cormack stops Ilona 'Cormack: '''If he wanted to kill us, we'd already be dead '''Gideon: '''Irons has betrayed everything I stood for. I want him in the ground as same as you. If you want to stop him, we need to get to that cargo. Now. '''Cormack: '''Okay. Then lead the way. ''Gideon leads them to find the cargo '''Gideon: Mitchell, Cormack, grab those stinger and get out of sight. Mitchell picks up a Stinger M7. Then he goes behind a rock into position along with Cormack and Ilona. Gideon: Atlas 2-1, I'm ready for pickup. Sentinel operatives have been dealt with. VTOL Pilot: '''Roger that, Gideon. You're lucky; we were just about to leave without you. '''Gideon: '''Is the cargo secure? '''VTOL Pilot: Yes, sir. Secure and intact. Gideon: 'Get a target lock but hold your fire until my signal. '''VTOL Pilot: '''Gideon, we've got multiple heat signatures. Are you sure you're alone down there? '''Gideon: '''Bring it down! ''Cormack and Mitchell fire at the VTOLs 'Gideon: '''Cormack, call in evac! ''A VTOL crashes into a mountain and causes an avalanche. 'Gideon: '''Mitchell, on me! '''Gideon: '''Hurry, Mitchell! ''A VTOL slides down with the cargo, but Gideon and Mitchell run to it. '''Gideon: Hurry! This whole place is coming apart! Cormack: 'Evac's here.We're moving to your position! ''Gideon grabs hold on the rope. 'Gideon: '''I'll buy you some time. Grab the cargo! ''Mitchell grabs the cargo out of the container, then Gideon jumps to the chopper. 'Gideon: '''Jump, Mitchell! ''Mitchell jumps to the chopper, then Cormack grabs him. '''Cormack: Kingpin, cargo is secure. Kingpin: 'Solid copy, Sentinel 2-3. Nice work out there. ''The avalanche then takes the crashed VTOL down along with the container. '''Cormack: We picked up a guest along the way. Bringing him in for debriefing. Cormack out. The mission ends. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Transcripts